


Heartbreak Weather

by Iloveeating



Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Niall Horan Song, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeating/pseuds/Iloveeating
Summary: Cas has a good life.Dean makes it a thousand times better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Heartbreak Weather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684381
Kudos: 18





	Heartbreak Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Heartbreak Weather by Niall Horan.

Castiel was going to kill his brother. 

"Sorry, Cassie!" he yelled from somewhere in the dark, already long gone. 

_Five minutes, Gabriel,_ Castiel thought, _You couldn't last five minutes?_

 _It's my fault really_ , he thinks to himself, _I let him keep dragging me into these places_. Castiel really should know better, all things considered. It had been almost a month since the last time his brother had decided to break into his home and drag him out to some club/bar/place-where-people-come-to-hook-up. And while Castiel understands that this has been Gabriel's way to make up for the disaster that Castiel's last relationship was (since it had been Gabriel who had pushed together then in the first place), Castiel thought ten years of being dragged away from his books and bee-related documentaries had to be enough to make up for it. 

Wasn't it? Castiel really hoped it was. He couldn't continue to afford to change the locks every time his brother was in town. 

Gabriel may have the best of intentions, but Castiel really didn't need to pick up strangers. He could understand the appeal of it, of course, the no-strings-attached thing everyone kept telling him about. But Castiel wasn't unhappy. He had his job, at the local library, his friends from his book club, and a comfortable home. He didn't _need_ anything else, certainly not the endless stream of hook-ups his brother seemed to enjoy so much. 

_However_ , that voice inside of him popped up. Castiel sighed, squashing it down as much as it could. That voice was why he stayed, wasn't it? That voice was why he let himself be dragged away once a month to the sketchy bars and loud nightclubs, to the parties full of glitter and ridiculous traffic-related rules. It was the voice that reminded him that no matter how _content_ he was with his life, it had been a long time since Castiel was truly _happy_. 

Because regardless of how many times he dismissed his brother's concerns, Castiel missed the feeling of a warm body lying next to him. He missed waking up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the good morning kisses. He missed the feeling of his house being _alive_ , not just lived in, not as empty as it felt these days. 

He missed not being lonely. 

Resigned to staying a couple of hours before the voice becomes too much to bear, he sits in the bar and orders a drink. 

Drifting off into his thoughts as he watches the amber liquid being poured into the glass, he is startled when an unknown voice shakes him off his daydream.

"You look like you want to be anywhere but here," the voice said. Castiel turned towards the sound, sure he must have imagined it because surely nothing can sound that well.

He must have died and somehow gone to heaven, because the man in front of him could not be anything other than an angel. Castiel hungrily took all of it in, from the fanfiction green eyes to the constellation of freckles in his skin. He took in the defined jaw, the model-like figure, the perfectly arranged hair. 

It was a few seconds before Castiel realized he was staring, but he certainly notices once the man smiles, making his face light up in a way Castiel didn't think was possible. "You okay?" the man spoke again, not a sign of judgment in his voice. 

"Yeah," Cas smiled too, remembering himself, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"It seems you don't want to be here," the man repeated, turning more towards Castiel. 

"Well, my brother dragged me here," Castiel explains, "And ditched me for a pretty face"

"A prettier face than yours?" the man asked raising an eyebrow. 

Castiel couldn't help but blush. It had been a long time since the last time somebody had complimented him like that. He nodded towards where his brother was, now visibly in a booth, his tongue deep into a redhead's mouth.

The man turned to look at them, frowning. "She's got nothing on you, that's for sure," he commented, turning back. "His loss, my gain," he winked, "I'm Dean."

"Castiel," he replied, too nervous to say anything else. 

"Tell me, Cas," the new nickname seemed to slip out of the man's mouth ( _Dean_ , he reminded himself) as naturally as the wind blew in the windy city, "Do you dance?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid," Castiel confessed.

"C'mon," Dean said, pulling a couple of bills and standing up. He offered his hand, "Let's go somewhere better."

"You're a stranger," Castiel argued, "You could be a serial killer."

"I could be," Dean answered, "So could you," he pointed out. He smiled and got closer to Cas, their faces close enough Castiel could count the freckles. "But tell me," he continued, "Are you?"

"Of course not," Castiel whispered.

"Neither am I," Dean pulled away, wiggling his fingers, again offering his hand, "Ready for an adventure?"

Castiel looked at Dean, really looked at him then. For reasons he couldn't explain, he trusted him, even though they had just met. It seemed to him they knew each other, in another life. 

Cas could see lightning in Dean's eyes, the prospect of an unpredictable night sending shivers down his spine. More surprising than expected, Dean looked back, smiling, and the way those eyes watched him patiently as made his decision, it set a fire inside of him. Castiel felt something he didn't know he was able to feel anymore, not for a long time. 

He felt _happy_. Or at the very least, he felt the possibility of it. And somehow, that was enough.

Ever since the Balthazar fiasco, he had been sleepwalk-living, going to the same places, with the same people, a routine about as dull as his life seemed at that moment. But in Dean's smile, Castiel saw the promise of a different life, a better life, where he wouldn't be so lonely in this overpopulated city. 

He stood up and took his hand. Blinded by the sparks, he followed Dean. He had a feeling he would follow him anywhere. 

In his car, driving in the dark (and every day he would spend looking back to that night), Cas looked back on his life and saw it distorted, incomplete. It was as if he had been trapped in a neverending storm. It hadn't been bad, it just hadn't been the best. But that changed, _Dean_ changed it.

Because when Dean kissed him that night? All the clouds were lifted. 

Castiel would never be just _content_ again.


End file.
